User talk:Soveryartsy
My Pages: User Page · Talk Page (Archive) · Sandbox Image:Jla4 1.jpg|200px default Visit the Database desc none Welcome to the Database Project, Soveryartsy! Thanks for your edit to the Nestor Malgapo page! You can jump in and start right away or practice in our sandbox. You should also have a peek at our guidelines and naming conventions. You can also from scratch. You can have your own user page; it is all about you! The two easiest ways to interact with other users are to join the forums or leave messages on users' talk pages. Remember to sign all of your posts, so we can quickly tell who left the message. (Hint: Use four tildes (~~~~). This will automatically produce your username and date. You can also use the 'signature' button in the edit toolbar.) If you need some help, just add the text to your page and someone will come to your rescue. You can include userboxes on your user page to express yourself. Your page can contain: * Your favorite comic books and characters. * Your most notable . * Anything else you want us to you know about you! (Keep it clean.) Be sure to visit our sister-sites, the Marvel, Image, and Dark Horse Database Projects so you can begin posting on them as well! No need to re-register, just sign in! Your account works on all Wikia wikis! Have Fun! -- Tupka217 (Talk) 17:19, October 5, 2011 ---- Popular Links: Database | Forums | | | | | ' ---- Images --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 10:59, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Images again I'm going to ask you to stop uploading images. I get it you're obsessed with one artist, but that does not exempt you from following the rules. If you upload an image, you have to specify where you got it from, and what characters it has. This is a DC wiki, not a Nestor Malgapo wiki, so only his DC work is relevant. Please use the Image template. It's there for a reason. If you have any problems, just ask. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217'']] 15:22, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Good afternoon! Nestor Malgapo is my teacher, I know much about him at a personal level that is why I'm contributing to his page. The images I uploaded were from him. I am not as well-versed at Wiki as yourself so it takes a while before I do everything right. I read your previous message about specifying image details (copyright, source, etc.) but did not act on it right away because I needed some time to study the details. I am sorry if this has been annoying or inconvenient on your part. I assure you that it was not intentional. I know that you have invested much time and effort to keep this Wiki clean and accurate so I understand how frustrating it is to find an inexperienced Wiki user like me to come in and mess it up. Finally, I'll be looking to you for guidance in everything Wiki - I'll make sure to add all required specifics to every image I upload. Also, I'll keep the images DC relevant as you advised. --03:33, October 8, 2011 (UTC)~~